The Musician and The Dragonslayers
by the Composcreator
Summary: When Allen left the Black Order,Lenalee chased after him into the Ark and they go through the door that lead to Fairy Tail Guild.Will the guild members become friends with the strangers, and what is with the number code for the door? Allena& Nalu& others NOW ABANDONDED AND UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey! Pleased to meet you all, I am The Composcreator**

**This is only my second FF so please try not to be so judgemental.**

**I do not own **_**D. Grayman**_** or**_** Fairy Tail **_**and i think it is better that way considering how lazy I am.**

Even after everything he said, Lenalee refused to let Allen go. Through her blurry eyes she saw him go through the gate of the ark. Fearing that she would lose the one person she could not allow to be lost from her life, she gathered her will together and dived into the ark's gateway just before it completely closed.

Landing on her front, Lenalee looked up to see a limping Allen who seemed to be unaware of where he was going with Timcampy resting on his master's shoulder. Somehow, both of them failed to notice the girl's entrance.

Though she wanted to run up to Allen and confront him, something in her head told her that it would be better for her to stay back and just watch what happens for now. So she hung back and followed the weak boys movements.

It didn't take long for Allen to stop at a door, though there was no indication that he knew where the door lead to. All Lenalee could make out was some strange symbol that looked almost like a wing surrounded by several concentric circles. The door opened, but Allen did not have the energy to step through properly or make sure what was outside. Instead, he just fell in to the gate. Now at this, Lenalee reacted by shooting off after him. Though she did feel he had a grab of him, she was unable to remain in the Ark itself and fell though as well.

Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild of Magnolia town, things were the same as always. That is, BATTLE ROYALE BAR FIGHT! The instigators were, of course, Natsu and Grey. At this point, Erza had not yet arrived, so nothing could be done yet. As such, Lucy was getting more and more irritated by the second. _When will they just QUIT IT! I Can't even have a simple lunch here with oug witnessing all this destruction! _The blonde mage was barely holding in her rage. Just when it seemed like she was in control, Natsu just had to go flying and accidentally hit her table causing her super delicious meal to fall to the floor and subsequently be destroyed! That was the absolute last straw!

"Grey, you jerk, I'm gonna get you for that big time!" yelled the pink-haired fire mage, failing to notice Lucy and the damage he had done. Alas, his ignorance of her did not last long. Just when he was about to jump back into the fray, a whip, a thin yet powerful whip, made six tight lung crushing circles around the boy and continued on to all the other brawlers, wrapping them up and constricting them in a same,if not similar, manner.

It was when everyone was completely constricted that they noticed a dark aura and a pair of glowing red eyes next to Natsu. The boy turned his head around and saw that the eyes an aura belonged to nonother than Lucy, and the whip that had snared everyone was the one that Virgo had given her during the Edolas fiasco (sorry, forgot the exact name of it, it basically sounded something french). And boy, was she scary. On a scale of 10 to 1, Erza was looking like a 5 with Lucy as a 10. So everyone was instantly freaked out and some nearly wetted themselves. Then, with a yell and strength at a level previously thought to be impossible for the young mage, Lucy threw everyone who had been snared by her whip out the doors of the guild. she released her whip's hold on them and they all fell in a huge pile as tall as the outside gate of the guild.

"Lucyyyyyyyyy" whined Natsu. he was lucky to be on the side of the pile and not one of the suckers who were stuck on the bottom. "What was that for?"

"OH SHUT UP YOU MORON!" yelled the blond stelar spirit mage. "YOU BASTARDS SPEND SO MUCH TIME HAVING ALL THESE STUPID BRAWLS THAT I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU FAILED TO NOTICE A HUGE THING APPEARING IN THE SKY ALL OF A SUDDEN!" pointing upwards at the same time.

By pure coincidence. a white light began to bask the sky above Fairy Tail. Everyone looked up in shock, then many looked back to Lucy, their jaws wide open. In truth, she may have been the most freaked out of all of them.

"What did you do Lucy?" Natsu asked stupidly. In the meantime, the dogpile of mages was becoming unwound as everyone got up to get a better view of the phenomenon.

"This isn't me! I swear I don't know what's happening myself!"

Natsu was about to retort when his ears picked up something strange, with Gajeel (btw he was in the pile of Lucy's victims) and Wendy (who had come out from the inside of the guild).

"What the f' is with that music" Gajeel asked. "It sounds, weird" the other two dragon slayers nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys take a better look at it!" Grey shouted. At first, no one else saw what he was seeing, but then they realized it. The lource of the light was segmented and had a curving/angular shape to it. Then there were the number printed on it. 7-070707777.

The number was very familiar to the three dragon slayers, but they couldn't stop to think about it, because the next thing they knew, all three shouted, "Someone's falling out of that thing!"

And it was true. Those three noticed the scents and realized this seconds before an actual, seemingly lifeless body, fall out soon followed by one that seemed to jump out. The moment the second person left the light, it began to close quickly. Soon, it was gone and the clear sky was visible once again. Of course, this meant the two bodies in freefall were now also visible.

Everyone started to freak out, but the first ones to react in a good way were Grey, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Juvia. Grey quickly made a tall platform of ice with the other 5 on top of it. Then, the Iron Dragon Slayer extended his arms into long Iron poles, with Natsu and Juvia grabbing on to one each. Though the pillars were long, they weren't long enough to actaully reach the people. So, Natsu fired flames from his feet and lauched himself forward while Juvia transformed into water and accelerated herself upward. They were able to grab the two, Natsu grabbing the still one who seemed to be a boy (though he wasnt so sure considering the face had a somewhat feminine quality to it) while Juvia grabbed the other person who was defintely a girl and seemed to be barely conscious. Though the had managed to grab the two, they still had a bit of a fall, and hitting Grey's ice would still hurt. That's when Lucy summoned Aries and had the spirit to conjure some balls of wool to act as cushions while Levy wrote out the actual word 'Cotton'. Thus, the fall was a safe one, though slightly uncomfortable.

When the rescuers climbed back to ground level, the enire guild converged on them to see who exactly had been saved. They were all confused by the uniforms the two wore for noone had seen them before. As much as the foreign clothes confounded them, they were all more curious about the male (Natsu had confirmed it was a guy in a direct examination). His sleeves were ripped and they saw his black left arm with the weird red cross on the back of the hand. If that didn't arouse worries, the hair color made it hard to guess his age. And then there was the scar on the left eye. Being mages, everyone recognized it as a curse, but what kind exactly they had no clue at all.

"That's enough everyone!" yelled Master Makarov. "We can find out more about them later. First things first, we need to get them treated. Especially the boy, it looks like he's been through alot and is weakened (remember, this after allen escaped confinment in which he had not been eatinng properly so of course he looked weak)." Turning to Fried, he continued and said, "Go to the Forest and get Porluscha (forgot how to spell the name exactly). Wendy will heal as mcuh as she can, but I'd like to have a second opinion on our visitors." It was then that the falling girl spoke for the first time. Everyone listened intently.

"Allen," she said softly. "Please, don't leave." And then she officially lost consciousness. While Makarov had Elfman bring in the boy, whom they presumed was Allen, the three dragon slayers huddled together quickly. Lucy noticed and decided to eavesdrop as much as possible.

"Did you see those numbers?" Gajeel growled.

"Yeah" Natsu replied.

"7 years ago, on the 7th hour of the 7th day of the 7th month of the year 777, our dragons disappeared" Wendy whispered.

"It was almost a sort of code for that day"-Natsu.

"Whatever it is we need to keep sharp. We don't know if they realy are connected"-Gajeel.

"If it is, something may happen to us"-Wendy.

"I don't think the guy is that bad. Lets just try to know him first."-Natsu.

"Tch. Fine. It's easier to keep an eye on someone when you trust each other anyway"-Gajeel.

With that, the three broke from their huddle and went back inside. Meanwhile Lucy pondered what she had just heard. Though she had to admit the guy seemed suspicious, Lucy didn't think he was bad. Her reasoning? It was what that girl had said. If this guy was Allen, then based on the way the girl said that line, there was no way so much caring emotion could be used for a villian.

**So, what do you think. Alot of it I came up with on the spot, like the rescue sequence and the number on the door of the Ark. btw what did you think of that? I wouldve added colons to make it seem like a date and time, but that would be too obvious for everyone and not correspond at all to the way it actually is on the ark.**

**Review please! tell me what you think! I will not write the second chapter until at least 2 people give me good reviews on this one. yeah thats a low bar to set, but im more concerned that absolutely no one will know this Tail crossover exists. so please, if you like this let your friends know. I've got quite a few ideas for at least the next 2 chapters, so im gonna need some motivation to actually type them up.**


	2. Adoption

**This is my official way of notifying people that I am putting a story up for adoption.**

**If you wish you to adopt this story, PM me with the following:**

**General idea of where you want to take it**

**Any and all relationships/pairings you plan to exploit/expand upon**

**Specifically say what will happen in first 2-3 chapters of story if you do adopt it**

**For those of you who were expecting more of this story, I apologize, but I got distracted by other fanfic projects, not to mention my own personal life. For those who did read this story and give reviews, thank you very much!**


End file.
